


Elephant in the Room

by samanthainnit



Category: PRETTYMUCH (Band)
Genre: Austin Porter - Freeform, Edwin Honoret - Freeform, F/M, Nick Mara - Freeform, Prettymuch - Freeform, brandon arreaga - Freeform, pm - Freeform, zion kuwonu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthainnit/pseuds/samanthainnit
Summary: Nick and you finally address your feeling for one another
Relationships: Nick Mara/Reader, Nick Mara/You
Kudos: 2





	Elephant in the Room

“I’m going skating.” Nick announced, heading towards the front door. Brandon looked at him over the back of the couch, giving him an odd look. “You sure about that?” Brandon smirked. Nick nodded his head, grabbing his skateboard that was leaning against the wall. “What would make you think otherwise?” He asked. Brandon fully turned around on the couch so he could see his bandmate properly.

“It’s totally obvious, man.” Nick swallowed roughly. “I’m just going skating, B.” Brandon shook his head at his bandmate. “It’s not like we don’t know. Anytime you go skating, you come back smelling like (Y/n)’s perfume.” Austin chimed in from the kitchen. “How long has this even been going on?” Brandon asked as Austin came in and joined him on the couch. Austin voice was muffled from just taking a bite of his sandwich, but agreeing with Brandon nonetheless.

“Four months.” Nick answered as he felt his cheeks heating up. Nick and you had been fooling around for a while, the start of it happening when the two of you got a little too drunk at a party. You agreed to keep it going, allowing each other to see other people. The seeing other people part never happened for either of you. You weren’t sure if it was by choice or not. It was strictly a friends with benefits situation. However, over the last few months Nick had slowly fallen for you. You made an agreement to not fall in love. That was the rule number one, but Nick seemed to not be able to follow it.

Nick headed out the door, saying one final goodbye. He knew he’d have to tell you that they knew, but that was something for a later date. He dropped his skateboard, heading down the street to your apartment. Nick wanted to tell you about his feelings, but he knew you wouldn’t feel the same, so he pushed it away. He began distancing himself which worried you. He’d leave soon after instead of staying for a bit to watch a movie or to cuddle. He would often sleep over since it wasn’t that uncommon for him to do it when you had your weekly movie nights. Now, it was rare for him to even stay the afternoon.

You heard your front door open from your place in the kitchen. Knowing it was Nick, you didn’t worry. You had given him a key to your apartment when you moved out to LA with him. “Hey.” You greeted, turning towards him. “Hey, mami.” Nick smiled, pulling you into a kiss. “You okay?” You questioned, noticing that he seemed kinda off. He nodded, pulling you up on top of the counter. “I’m fine.” He murmured, helping you pull your top over your head.

You brushed off the odd feeling, wrapping your arms around his neck. Nick seemed rushed, which was rare. You knew something was up, but it really wasn’t the right time to address it.

image  
You hopped off the counter, slipping your clothes back on. Nick following suit. “I gotta go.” Nick pecked your lips before turning towards the kitchen door. “Mara.” You called out, causing him to stop in his place. It wasn’t usual for him to just leave abruptly after, but he had been doing it more and more lately. “Why are you avoiding me?” He turned around, taking a step towards you.

He ran a hand through his hair, a nervous look on his face. “Come on, Nick. What has gotten into you?” You questioned. “I think I’m falling in love with you, okay! That’s why I’m avoiding you.” He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. You stood in your place as he mumbled on about something you couldn’t quite make out. “I just can’t stop thinking about you and how much I’d just would love to call you mine and-“ Before he could finish his sentence, you took a step forward, placing a hand on both sides of his face.

You pulled him into a slow kiss, pulling away breathing heavily. “I love you, too. I have for months. I just kept pushing the feelings away. and I knew it was wrong. We just had that agreement, so I never brought it up.” You told him, your noses brushing against each other. “Then, would you like to be my girlfriend, mami?” He smiled, pecking your lips. “That sounds amazing.” You laughed. You pulled away, dropping your hands from his face. “This would probably be a good time to tell you that the guys know.” You raised your eyebrows at him. “Mara!” You groaned as he pulled you into a hug.

“If it’s any exception, I didn’t tell them.” He muttered. into your shoulder. “That’s hard to believe.” You told him as you pulled away. “It’s true. Brandon just confronted me about it before I got here. Saying stuff about how when I say I was going for a skate I always come back smelling like your perfume.” He reaches out, tucking a stray strand of hair from your face as the two of you laughed.


End file.
